


猫的一天

by 9shanbysea



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 展耀变猫，原著鲁班客串





	猫的一天

“头好疼啊。”  
展耀醒来的时候，铺满视野的是一只猫的脸。  
“唔…鲁班？鲁班的脸怎么变这么大了。”  
展耀慢吞吞爬起来。  
“嗯？？？”  
展耀把头往前伸，怎么是两个爪子？再低头，竟然能看到肚子和……两条腿？？？  
鲁班比他高出了一大截，歪着脑袋打量着他，大大的眼睛里一副好奇的样子。  
“喵？”  
连声音都变成了猫？  
展耀腾想要站起来，却发现根本没办法维持平衡，两秒不到又被迫趴了下去用四肢站立。  
“不对！肯定是哪里不对！”  
展耀站起来又趴下去，站起来又趴下去，追着自己的尾巴绕圈圈。  
鲁班在旁边优雅地舔着毛，看着这只小猫猫像表演马戏一样的动作。  
展耀还是不能接受，腾地一下跳下了床，手脚并用地冲到了镜子前。  
“喵！！！！！！”  
镜子里的自己，是一只和鲁班一样的布偶猫。茶色的耳朵一动一动的，墨蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮。长得挺漂亮的。  
如果是他自己养了这样一直猫，他应该会很乐意的。  
但是现在的状况，他实在是开心不起来。

“喵！！！”  
突然一阵敲门声，第一次听到那么大声音的展耀吓得跳了起来。  
“猫儿？起床了吗？”  
是白羽瞳的声音。  
展耀飞速蹿到门口，但是怎么够都够不到门把手，急得直打转。  
“不应该啊，他一直起很早的啊。”  
白羽瞳拨打了展耀的手机，展耀又冲回卧室，伸出爪子接了电话。  
“醒了吗？”  
“喵喵喵！！！喵喵喵！！！”  
“……”  
白羽瞳一脸懵逼。  
“鲁班成精了？还会接电话了。”  
“喵喵喵！！！”  
蠢老鼠！！！展耀急死了，鲁班在一旁看着，理完了毛，终于不紧不慢地迈着优雅的步子踱到客厅，一跃而起开了门。  
“厉害！”  
展耀在心里还在佩服着鲁班的神技，根本没去计较他什么时候学会开门这件事情。  
“怎么是你？猫儿呢？”

白羽瞳往里面走，看到了守在卧室门口的猫。  
展耀一激动，也不知道自己此时哪来的力气，大老远地就往白羽瞳怀里跳。结果因为不习惯这个身体不知道怎么发力，只跳到了白羽瞳的膝盖的高度，为了避免掉下去，只能使出吃奶的劲，像只猴子一样死死挂在他的腿上。  
“……”  
一人一猫两脸黑线。  
白羽瞳弯下腰来把小猫抱了起来举到眼前。  
“展耀也真是的，什么时候养了只新猫也不告诉我。”  
“喵喵喵！！！喵喵喵！！！”  
是我啊！白羽瞳！  
展耀说不出来，只能挥舞着自己的爪子乱动。  
“脾气和他一样坏。”  
“喵喵！！！喵喵喵喵！”  
混蛋！你说什么！  
“怎么还叫上瘾了，乖乖的啊！”  
白羽瞳盯着这只猫看了一会儿，红红的小舌头，翘起的嘴，头上还有一小缕吊下来的毛。总觉得有种似曾相识的感觉。  
“我是不是在哪里见过你？”  
“喵喵喵喵！！！”  
白羽瞳认我出来了？  
“那只猫要是真的变成猫了，应该就长这样吧。你该不会是展耀吧？”  
“喵喵！！”  
展耀疯狂点头。他是真的没想到白羽瞳脑回路能这么清奇，那瞬间就像是看到了救星，扑闪着大眼睛一脸期待地盯着他。  
“我在想什么呢？”  
“喵喵喵！！！”  
没等展耀高兴完，白羽瞳就把他放了下来，继续喊展耀。  
蠢老鼠！！！我在这里啊！！！

展耀都要崩溃了。  
他挡在白羽瞳面前，对着他的裤脚又扯又咬的，白羽瞳也不懂他想干什么。  
“从哪儿弄来的这么粘人的猫。”白羽瞳被他一而再再而三的骚扰。  
展耀快气死了。伸出爪子在他腿上一阵乱敲。  
正想一爪子抓下去，突然来了灵感，有节奏地敲了起来。  
“别闹！”白羽瞳根本没想到一只猫还会敲摩斯电码呢，没去在意。  
展耀锲而不舍地敲着，白羽瞳开始觉得有点不对劲了。  
白羽瞳回过味来，眯着眼睛指着他问。  
“你……是展耀？”  
“对。”  
“我对一只猫说什么话？我不是疯了吧。”  
白羽瞳只觉得自己试图和一只猫对话的情景太过匪夷所思。  
“我是展耀。”  
“猫儿？”  
“喵！”  
“真的是你？”  
怪不得觉得那么眼熟呢。

白羽瞳坐了下来，展耀跟着往沙发上跳。  
沙发对他来说有点高，他一下没跳上去。还是挂在半空中挣扎。  
“帮个忙啊！”  
展耀冲着白羽瞳叫了好几声，白羽瞳却像个大爷一样干坐着看戏。  
“啧……变成猫以后身手也是一样差。”  
“喵喵喵！！！”  
展耀气得跳脚，却根本拿他没办法。  
白羽瞳把他抱了起来，放到自己腿上，展耀对着他的肚子狂踢，不过这个力道对他来说就和挠痒痒似的。  
“好凶啊。”  
白羽瞳突然想使个坏，趁展耀没力气了的时候拎着他的两个爪子，在下面摸索着。  
“原来猫你的这里长这样。”  
“喵！！！！！！”  
变态啊！展耀气极，挣扎着在空中乱晃，差点把自己拧成一个麻花。  
“拍个照留念一下。”  
“不许拍！！！”  
展耀又仿佛天生神力附身，飞起一脚踹到白羽瞳头上，白羽瞳手一松，他赶紧溜了。

展耀回到自己房间，把自己包在被子里裹成一个球。  
白羽瞳也觉得自己逗他逗得太过了，进来道歉。  
如果展耀现在还是人形态，应该脸都红透了。  
白羽瞳想把展耀捞出来，但是展耀此时对他的动静反应特别灵敏，他的手到哪，展耀就马上挪到另一个地方，根本不给他机会。  
“我错了，猫！”  
“喵！！！”  
声音里带着特别大的怒气。  
鲁班又慢腾腾踱到了房门口，看着白羽瞳跪在床上，和展耀喵斗智斗勇。  
“出来吧，我真的知道错了。”  
“滚啊！”  
展耀都要咆哮了。  
又僵持了半个小时，白羽瞳都要累了。  
“猫，你不饿吗？”  
听到这句话，展耀突然耳朵一动。  
早上起来就没吃东西，一眨眼都要中午了，好像是有点饿。

“出来吧大爷，我再也不逗你了，我给你找吃的。”  
展耀楞了一会儿，被子慢慢开了一个小口，展耀悄悄探出小半个脑袋。  
“喵~”  
宝石般烟灰蓝的眼睛里还带着点警惕的样子。  
又盯了小半会儿，展耀终于肯出来了，还骄傲地抖了抖毛。  
“德性。”  
白羽瞳把他抱到沙发上。找了个碗给他装了半碗鲁班的猫粮。  
“喵喵喵！！！”  
展耀抗议了。  
谁要吃猫粮！我要吃你做的饭！你做的！  
“忍忍吧，谁知道你现在能不能吃人类的食物，凑合一下吧，我去帮你问问你这什么情况。”  
“喵……”  
展耀的声音都带上了点失落。我想吃你做的意大利面啊！  
“等你变回来了，你想吃什么我都给你做，行了吧。”  
白羽瞳帮展耀顺了顺毛，展耀终于妥协了。  
算了，好像猫粮味道还不错。

到了下午，一人一猫一起在沙发上躺着。  
展耀挑了本书想看。他踩在白羽瞳胸上，爪子用力敲一下，白羽瞳就翻一页书。  
展耀在前头看书，白羽瞳在后头打电话帮忙问展耀这个情况。  
“真的啊，那就是展耀。”  
“哎，我没疯！”  
“喂？喂？”  
白羽瞳挂掉了第十个电话了，正郁闷着呢，展耀又用爪子敲了他好几下。  
“翻页辣！！！”  
“知道啦。”  
就这样又过了一下午，展耀也看累了，白羽瞳打电话也打累了。  
“怎么办呢？没人知道你这什么情况啊。”  
白羽瞳捏着展耀手上的肉垫，大眼瞪小眼的。  
“我说你真的是展耀吗？”  
“死老鼠你有完没完！！！”  
一看展耀又要和自己发飙，白羽瞳赶紧顺毛。  
“我信我信！我错了！哎别挠！”  
既来之则安之吧，还能怎么办呢？

临睡前，白羽瞳要给展耀洗澡。  
“喵！！！喵！！！”  
不洗！！！就是不洗！！！  
展耀在水里扑腾的架势，堪称惨烈。  
“洗个澡而已啊，又不是没洗过！”  
“喵喵喵！！！”  
展耀凶巴巴地瞪着白羽瞳。能一样吗？  
“你今天上蹿下跳一天了！不洗的话变回来以后一身汗！”  
“又不是你一身汗！”  
白羽瞳买办法，抓起展耀往水里一丢，展耀猝不及防被甩进去，一副要溺水的姿态继续扑腾。  
“喵喵喵！！！喵！”  
死老鼠！！！  
洗完澡，展耀一身猫刚被吹干，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势蹿回了房间，瘫在床上彻底不理白羽瞳了。  
白羽瞳进他房间的时候他也没动静。

“你怎么还真生气了，我也是为了你好啊。”  
白羽瞳也睡在了他床上。  
“谁让你睡我床的！！！”  
展耀拿爪子摇着白羽瞳，看他没反应，又用脑袋顶他胳膊，好像要把他顶下床似的。  
“省省力气吧，你现在可没办法把我再拽下床了。”  
“哼！”  
展耀看武力值对决无望，干脆背对着他，窝成一团自己睡自己的去了。  
折腾了一整天，展耀早都精疲力尽了，没多久就睡熟了。  
白羽瞳摸着展耀的毛。  
睡着了好呀，怎么撸都不会炸毛，真乖。  
白羽瞳又想使坏了，找出鲁班的项圈给展耀戴上。深蓝色的项圈，和他还挺配。  
展耀睡得特别沉，白羽瞳又把他翻了个面，还戳了戳肚子他都没醒。  
“晚安，猫！”  
白羽瞳把猫搂到怀里，一起进入梦乡。

第二天清晨，展耀再睁开眼睛的时候，眼前就是白羽瞳的脸了。  
展耀吓了一跳。  
他怎么睡在自己床上的！  
他拍了拍脑袋，回忆了下昨天的事情。好像是自己变成了猫？  
“嗯？我的手？”  
眼前是修长的人的手指。  
“？？？我变回来了？我不是在做梦吧？”  
展耀使劲掐了白羽瞳一下。睡得正香的白羽瞳被掐得差点跳起来。  
“太好了！不是做梦啊！”  
展耀还没开心完，白羽瞳冷着脸一个用力就把展耀压倒了。  
“干嘛？”  
“你说呢？我昨天陪你折腾一天了，你不给点辛苦费啊。”  
“要什么辛苦费，走开！”  
展耀正要起来，脖子上的铃铛响了一下。  
“……”  
他一定想象不出来此时戴了项圈的自己，在白羽瞳眼里是多么的刺激。  
他仿佛能在白羽瞳眼里，看到森森的绿光。  
“小白……冷静，有话好好说。”  
“那你问问‘它’答不答应了。”  
白羽瞳贴着展耀动了动，早晨的时候某个地方的炽热让他新生不好。  
“喂……你冷静点，放开我！放开！”  
白羽瞳这时候哪里听得进他的话。  
大清早的卧室传来阵阵“惨叫”。  
鲁班也被吵醒了，来自卧室里的主人的声音是那么熟悉。  
习惯了习惯了。


End file.
